


Relaxation Techniques

by Tarash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Come Marking, Fisting, Fisting for science, Imprisonment, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, The Hulk Does What He Wants Too, Yes this was inspired by that article on The Mary Sue why do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having successfully imprisoned Bruce Banner and provoked him into turning into the Hulk, Loki wants to know how to calm him down and turn him back again.</p><p>The answer is one that Loki doesn't see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

It was easy to capture Bruce Banner. Almost disappointingly easy, if Loki’s honest, but then he’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth (and yes, he has heard all the jokes about that one, thankyouverymuch), so while he has got guards looking out for Thor or Stark or the rest of those idiots who insist on being the Avengers, he will busy himself with the matter at hand: The Hulk.

Provoking Banner into becoming his alter-ego was slightly more difficult than capturing him, but Loki is nothing if not great at annoying people. It’s come in handy over the centuries, but never as handy as now.

The Hulk is raging in his prison, a cell that’s about twenty feet wide and ten feet high. It’s sparsely decorated with just a single bed, a desk covered in papers and some books, and an old chair. Loki has been very magnanimous in this, since he could’ve easily left Banner to sleep on the metal floor. The cell walls, floor and ceiling are of course made from the strongest material Asgard has to offer, and Loki has watched Hulk punch the walls for over ten minutes now without even scratching them. Remarkable.

He leaves the observation room with the one-way-mirror and locks it behind him. It would be safer if someone were here to monitor what happens when he goes into the cell with the Hulk, but that would require trusting someone and, well, even brainwashed minions can only do so much.

It’s risky, of course, he’s been beat up by the Hulk before, but now he’s prepared. Plus, the big guy was looking rather exhausted.

He slips inside the cell quietly, ignoring the raised eyebrows of his guards. The papers from the desk are torn up and spread out on the floor, along with the books. Loki smiles ruefully. Such talent for destruction! If only it could be channelled at a worthy cause.

The Hulk stops his pounding of the wall, turning his head to glare at Loki. He huffs, turning around fully now.

Loki keeps smiling. His goal today isn’t to provoke the Hulk, it’s to calm him down. He’s fascinated by Banner’s ability to transform and he wants to know what makes both beings tick. He snaps his fingers twice, and the sound of the ocean crashing on the beach comes from hidden speakers in the cell. Humans are supposed to find it soothing, but Loki’s not entirely sure why.

The Hulk isn’t a big fan either. He freezes when the sound starts, then starts looking around the room to find the source of the noise, roaring when he can’t find it. Then he reaches for the corners in the ceiling where the speakers are hidden behind, and pounds on the walls once more, clawing at it with his massive fingers.

Not the ocean, then. He snaps his fingers three times, and music starts playing. It’s Mozart or Beethoven or some other inconsequentional composer from Earth. Again, humans are supposed to find this sort of music relaxing, but the Hulk just keeps roaring.

By now, he has realised that Loki has something to do with the sound, and he turns to Loki again, huffing in anger before roaring at him.

The Hulk moves towards him, big lumbering steps across the floor, and Loki can feel the vibrations through his feet. This is starting to look awfully like the Hulk is about to use Loki to smash the speakers, and before the bigger creature can grab, Loki claps his hands three times. The music stops.

The Hulk looks up, frowning in confusion, then glares at Loki again. Before Loki can get out of the way, he’s been grabbed by a massive, green hand. He feels the thick fingers tighten around his waist as he’s raised, and he punches the Hulk’s wrist to no avail.

“Put me down immediately!” he shouts. “I am _trying_ to calm you down, you green idiot.”

The Hulk snorts, and turns towards one of the corners in the ceiling.

“No, no, you are not using me in an attempt to damage the speakers,” Loki says, then takes a deep breath. Shouting and getting angry is not going to help. He has to figure out some other way to calm the big idiot down. What else do humans enjoy that he can actually do to the Hulk in his current position? Hugging? Gentle touches? He places both his hands on the Hulk’s forearm, and starts stroking him slowly. “Now, be a good destructive fool and put me down.” He tries to say it as nicely as possible, but it’s difficult to know if the Hulk is even listening at all.

The Hulk looks down at him, his frown surprised as if he can’t believe what is happening either. On the bright side, he no longer looks like he wants to smash Loki against the ceiling, which is an improvement.

“There you go,” Loki mutters, and keeps stroking the Hulk’s arm, sliding his hands further up to his shoulders. The skin is rough underneath his fingers, but otherwise warm and not unpleasant. Finally, the Hulk puts Loki back down on his feet. “At last,” Loki sighs. What else can he do to get the Hulk to turn back into Banner? He’s certainly not trying the music again.

The Hulk, meanwhile, is still watching Loki, and is stroking his arm where Loki’s hands used to be. His green hands move lower, down his broad chest and stomach, and end up cupping his groin.

Loki’s eyes widen, because he did not expect to see the Hulk rubbing himself _there_ , but it makes some sort of sense, he supposes. The Hulk is clearly starving for a gentle touch, and now that Loki has stopped, he’ll do it to himself. In front of Loki.

Watching the Hulk touch himself was not part of the plan. At all.

Still, humans find sex relaxing, don’t they? It might just be the thing that’ll turn the Hulk back into his smaller, human form. “Let me help you,” he purrs, and moves forward to tug on the Hulk’s torn trousers. If he’s honest, he’s also doing it because he’s curious to see if the dick is as huge as the rest of him.

The Hulk moves his hands out of the way to let Loki fiddle with the trousers for a few seconds, then clearly gets impatient, shoves Loki back and out of the way, then tears off his trousers, leaving him fully nude.

Loki gulps. The Hulk’s cock, even flaccid, is indeed massive. And green. And right there in front of his eyes. He should probably do something. He reaches for it with one hand that is _absolutely not_ trembling with nerves, and his fingers brush against the large cock. It jerks slightly under his hand, and Loki starts stroking it like he did with the Hulk’s arm earlier. Above him, the Hulk huffs, but it sounds like he’s pleased, and slowly the cock starts to grow. And harden. And grow. By the time it’s half hard, the Hulk picks him up again, but more gentle this time. “What are you doing?” Loki complains.

The Hulk merely twists his mouth into something resembling a grin, and uses his other hand to tear off Loki’s clothes as easily as if he’s a doll, then puts him back down. His massive hand is on Loki’s chest, stroking him up and down. It’s been a while since Loki’s been touched in a non-violent manner too, and he actually finds that he’s enjoying this more than he expected.

But then he sees the Hulk’s giant dick, and trepidation sets in again. It’s easily one and a half feet long, and as thick as Loki’s biceps. It’s very… impressive, and Loki reaches out to touch it again. It feels hotter now, and it’s turned a darker shade of green, especially at the tip. “Now, what do you like?” He glances up, but of course the Hulk doesn’t reply. He does look pleased, so Loki continues to stroke his massive dick with one hand, then wraps both hands around it. His fingers don’t touch. He pumps up and down, his fingers sliding across thick, bulging veins, and the Hulk groans above him.

What more can he try? He leans closer, and very carefully runs his tongue across the green skin. The Hulks thrusts forward, pushing Loki back, and Loki tries to shove him back to no avail. He goes back to licking the Hulk’s dick, but moves so he’s no longer got his back against the wall. The huge dick jerks in his hands again, throbbing under his touch.

The Hulk groans again, it sounds like he’s annoyed or frustrated, and Loki doesn’t entirely blame him. Licking is all well and good, but it’s nothing like the feeling of lips and a tongue wrapped around your cock, or a warm mouth to thrust into. The Hulk wants more.

Loki keeps licking, hoping that by applying more force, by licking up and down in broad strokes, the Hulk will be satisfied, but he yelps when the Hulk picks him up again. A massive thumb runs up and down his stomach, and Loki shivers as it brushes against his own hard cock.

He’s not entirely unsurprised when the Hulk drops him on the bed, and Loki rolls onto his stomach, leaning on his elbows. He knows what the Hulk wants, and it’s not the first time he’s been taken. He can only hope there’s enough of Banner in the Hulk to know that he can’t just shove his giant dick up Loki’s ass.

Something wet lands on his ass, then drips down between his cheeks, and Loki is trying very hard not to think that that is the Hulk’s spit. There’s nothing else he could be using.

Two huge hands spread his cheeks, and Loki prepares for another wad, but instead he feels a broad, large tongue working its way up and down his sensitive skin. He arches into it despite himself, because _oh yes_ , this is glorious and the Hulk’s tongue is the perfect size for this. He bites back a groan when the tongue circles around his hole and then pushes inside of him.

The Hulk definitely knows he can’t just shove his giant dick up Loki’s ass, but this is more consideration than Loki expected.

Loki is definitely not moaning into the sheets or raising his ass for more of this, and he also definitely doesn’t swear in frustration when the Hulk stops rimming him. A big finger pushes its way, and Loki gasps. That finger alone is about the size of a small cock, and soon another fingers joins it, stretching Loki further.

Those two fingers slide in deeper and deeper, and Loki hums with contentment. He’s starting to wonder how much experience Banner has with sex between men. That should be an interesting conversation for later.

A third finger slowly finds its way inside of Loki, and it’s a good thing his heritage gave him shapeshifting abilities, because three of those massive fingers are hard to take. He feels full and stretched to his limit, but the three fingers thrust their way in and out of him, stretching him furtger and allowing him to get used to the incredible sensation, and Loki moans when he feels the Hulk’s little finger join the other three. ‘Little’ being relative in this situation.

He’s surprised that the Hulk is being this thorough, he expected him to stop after three fingers and start fucking him, but no. Loki tries to figure out if the four fingers combined and – _oh –_ part of the palm of the Hulk’s hand are thicker than the dick, but he can’t think. All he can do is lie there, whimpering and clutching the sheets underneath him, as the Hulk moves his fingers around inside Loki’s ass.

The Hulk pulls back a few inches, and spits again. Then he continues licking between Loki’s cheeks, and while Loki is enjoying that very much, he’s also wondering why. Why more spit? What is the Hulk planning?

He gets his answer when he feels a thick thumb probe his hole, and Loki tenses up. His hand? His entire, gigantic hand? Loki turns his head, and he’s right, the Hulk is looking down at Loki’s ass with all the concentration he can muster, massive dick still fully hard, and his thumb is between Loki’s cheeks.

He lowers his head, resting it against the sheets. The thumb is now stroking up and down between his cheeks, and that is pleasant, but then it goes back to pushing and prodding again. The Hulk truly seems determined to shove his fist inside.

Well, Loki did want to calm him down and if this is what the Hulk wants, Loki will comply. He breathes out, forcing himself to relax, to be flexible and take what the Hulk is trying to give him. The tip of the thumb pops inside, and the rest of it follows. The first knuckle doesn’t go in easily, and Loki swears again, but it goes smoothly after that.

The Hulk keeps pushing further and further until his entire hand is buried up to the wrist inside of Loki, and then he starts moving those thick fingers around slowly, prodding and stroking.

Loki mewls and whimpers and pushes back, still wanting more. His cock is trapped between his body and the sheets underneath him, and if he wriggles just so, the friction is delicious. He’s gonna come soon if the Hulk keeps going like this. It’d be embarrassing if Loki wasn’t really _really_ enjoying himself.

He arches up further, moaning as the Hulk’s wrist slides in as well. The Hulk keeps thrusting in and out with his hand, and when his thumb rubs across Loki’s prostrate, Loki comes. He moans as his orgasm hits him hard, the Hulk still massaging his insides, and eventually he flops down, every muscle in his body useless.

Loki whimpers softly when the Hulk pulls his hand out. It’s gentler and slower than he expected, and it feels odd to be empty again.

He lies there, trying to catch his breath and half-surprised that the Hulk hasn’t picked him up again, or tried to fuck him. He can hear the Hulk grunt behind him, but turning his head is effort and Loki closes his eyes instead. If the Hulk is content to amuse himself for now, Loki can use that time to rest and come down from an amazing orgasm.

Suddenly, something wet and sticky lands on his back and his eyes open immediately. What was that? Is the Hulk spitting on him again? Another wet streak hits his back, and he can feel it drip down his skin.

With some effort he rolls onto his side, leaning on one elbow to glare at the Hulk. “What are you –” His words are stuck in his throat when he realises that the reason the Hulk wasn’t bothering him was because he was too busy jerking off. And now he’s coming. On Loki.

The realisation hits him the same moment another wad of come shoots out of the Hulk’s dick and splashes onto Loki’s chest. He stares at it in disbelief, it’s a huge load and the Hulk is still pumping his cock and grunting like he isn’t finished.

A fourth loads lands on his hip, and a fifth on his thigh, and then it seems like the Hulk is finally done, letting out a loud and satisfied huff as he lets go of his dick.

Loki is still staring at the come decorating his skin like he’s a cake and the Hulk is a particularly messy baker. If he wasn’t exhausted from being fisted, he would be furious right now. As it is, he pushes himself up to sit, then re-thinks that when his ass sends a spike of pain through his body, and lies back on his side. “If you ever do that again, I will hunt down every one of your Avenger friends and murder them in front of you,” he tells the Hulk.

The Hulk only blinks at him, then falls down on the floor. His eyes are closed, and after a few seconds there’s a loud snore.

Right. Well. He shouldn’t be surprised that the Hulk is so rude, and he sighs.

Then, before his eyes, the Hulk turns back into the man. Banner remains asleep, but curls in on himself further. He looks small and vulnerable now.

Loki forces himself to get up and off the bed. “So, that is what it takes, hm?” he asks, prodding the sleeping Banner with one foot. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for next time.”

Because there is not a doubt in his mind that there will be a next time.

 


End file.
